


New technique - Rayleigh x Luffy

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	New technique - Rayleigh x Luffy

“You’re doing great with your haki training young Luffy, you should be proud of yourself, you’re a fast learner,” Rayleigh praised, relaxing in his makeshift hot tub made from a barrel as he drank from his flask. Luffy was washing himself on the small river beside him, “thanks! You’re a really great teacher!” Luffy chimed before rinsing out the soap in his hair with the cold bucket of water. “Heh, I suppose,” Rayleigh rumbles, placing a towel over his face and relaxing. Luffy looked over at his hot tub that Rayleigh had prepared, then over to Rayleigh’s, not wanting to bathe alone in his own soak, he decided to hop into Rayleigh’s, situating himself over Rayleigh’s lap and looking up at the stars. Rayleigh blushed heavily under his towel, trying to contain himself from getting a hard on, his shaft was pressed against Luffy’s soft boyish backside. Luffy jumped slightly as he felt the inevitable hard on pressed against him, “hey, do you have a sponge or something in here? I feel something poking me, it feels kinda rough.” When Luffy moved his hand to feel behind him, Rayleigh jumped out swiftly and into the cold river to settle his shame. “Hey! Are you okay?” Luffy called out to him. Rayleigh popped out of the water and waved, the towel that was on his face was now floating away from him, “f-fine! Just thought a brisk swim would be nice!” He lied naturally, not wanting to admit that Luffy’s soft body brought pedophilic feelings. ‘Shit… That was close..’ He thought to himself, the icy cold waters helping alleviate his situation.


End file.
